chain_chronicle_globalfandomcom-20200215-history
Main Story 2/Chapter 1-9: Following the Records
|gold = 2000 2000 3000 |exp = 1800 1800 6000 |exp2 = 2500 2500 7500 |chests = Stages 1 & 2: Stage 3: |notes = Enemies: Stage 1: Treants Stages 2 & 3: Black Troops Bosses: Stage 1: Giant Treant Stage 2: Giant Black Army Knight & Soldier Stage 3: Eirenus }} Part 1/5 Pirika [ ...And so that's why we're trying to go outside of Yggdra. ] Peixe [ The Chronicle, I'm guessing. That sounds interesting, what is it like? ] Phoena [ It looks like this. ] -- Phoena takes out the Chronicle -- Peixe [ Hmm. It just looks like an ordinary book. You have to go all the way to find this, huh? ] Phoena [ All we know is that it flew off somewhere outside of Yggdra. Otherwise we have no clue. ] Peixe [ Isn't that kind of bad? ] Phoena [ It is. We finally found a ship and a navigator to get us on the ocean, but... ] Phoena [ I have no idea how we can get more information. ] Rafalgar [ Maybe that sage girl could know something. ] Pirika [ We already asked her, but she didn't know, either. ] Phoena [ The Chronicle seems to be protected by a barrier that blocks magic. She couldn't detect it. ] Peixe [ Does it say anything in your Chronicle? ] Phoena [ For some reason, the pages about the Chronicle we're looking for are blurry... ] Phoena [ I'm assuming the blocking power is affecting this as well. ] Peixe [ Well, that's inconvenient. So even that book isn't almighty. ] Phoena [ ...You're right. It's not. ] Rafalgar [ That Yggdra chick should know something, don't you think? ] Phoena [ That's true. She's been in charge of the Chronicle for a long time. ] Peixe [ Yggdra? This continent is a person? ] Phoena [ It's the name of the warden of the Chronicle on Yggdra. She lives in the World Tree Library. ] Peixe [ Wow. I never knew someone lived there. ] Pirika [ You didn't know that? ] Rafalgar [ Only the chiefs are informed about her. It's not something everyone should know anyway. ] Peixe [ I wonder what she's like. I wanna meet her. ] Pirika [ Fatima said she'll be waiting at the World Tree Library, too, so it'll be perfect. ] Phoena [ It will. I want to talk to Yggdra and ask her some things. ] Rafalgar [ Okay. Then we should get going. Actually, it's gonna be just you guys now. I have to go back. ] Pirika [ Whaaat? Come on. Come with us. ] Rafalgar [ I wish I could, but if monsters emerged near the Sea Breeze Colony-- ] Rafalgar [ There could be monsters coming from the opposite side of the ocean. I have to go see my colony. ] Pirika [ I see. So you are a chief after all, worried about your people-- ] Rafalgar [ They might be enjoying the fight without me. I can't let them do that. ] Pirika [ Battle freak. ] Rafalgar [ That's the best compliment I could ask for. See you, guys... Oh, I forgot to tell you! ] Pirika [ But what? ] Rafalgar [ Let me know when you're leaving, so I could see you guys off! ] Pirika [ Oh, wait! We could help-- Never mind. ] Phoena [ I think he would be angry if we helped him. ] Pirika [ Right. Well, let's go, then. ] Phoena [ To the World Tree Library. ] Pirika [ I wonder if there's gonna be more tree monsters. ] Phoena [ They're starting to get active lately, so probably. ] Pirika [ Let's all be careful. ] Part 2/5 Arbol [ ... ] Peixe [ Hey, there, Mr. Great Tree Chief. Long time no see! ] Arbol [ ... ] Peixe [ Yeah, I am. I've decided to go with them. ] Peixe [ Really? You're giving me some nuts as a farewell gift? Yay! Thanks! ] Pirika [ Are you friends with Arbol? ] Peixe [ Yup. And he gives me these nuts sometimes. ] Pirika [ I love those nuts, too. They're so good. ] Peixe [ Hey, we have something in common! ] Arbol [ ... ] Pirika [ What, I can have some, too? Yay! Thanks, Arbol! ] Phoena [ We're heading for the World Tree Library. Do you think you could open the way for us? ] Arbol [ ... ] -- A gentle wind blew through the forest, and light shone through the forest -- Pirika [ The forest opened. ] Phoena [ Thank you, Arbol. ] Arbol [ ... ] Peixe [ Let's go to the library, then! ] Part 3/5 Yggdra [ Looks like this entry is smudged as well. ] Fatima [ So the Black King's chronicle that flew away is not clearly depicted here. ] Fatima [ I'll try a little more power. Perhaps it'll become a little clearer then. ] -- Fatima placed her hand over the Chronicle and used her magic -- Yggdra [ It's no good. Nothing's changed. ] Fatima [ I wonder if we need to dive in. ] Phoena [ Fatima, Yggdra. ] Peixe [ Hmm, the mood is a bit fishy. ] Fatima [ Looks like you found yourselves a navigator. ] Fatima [ But now's not the time to talk about that. Let's dive. ] Phoena [ Okay, but when you save dive, do you mean into the sea? I'm not a very confident swimmer... ] Fatima [ You can only get fish by diving in the sea. Phoena, take out the Chain Chronicle. ] Phoena [ I'm not sure what's going on. And I still have things to ask Yggdra... ] Fatima [ There may be a way to figure out how to go after the Black King's chronicle. ] Phoena [ Huh? ] Fatima [ Phoena, what is that Chronicle you're holding? ] Phoena [ This chronicle is called the Chain Chronicle. ] Phoena [ It can comprehensively record all chronicles in every part of the world. ] Phoena [ Fine details aren't included like native chronicles, but the index is constantly being updated. ] Phoena [ So you can understand what may be happening through major events. ] Phoena [ But that is accompanied by danger. ] Yggdra [ The Chain Chronicle also has the most power of all the chronicles. ] Yggdra [ If that's the case... ] Yggdra [ Then what book did the Black King use to oppose your Chain Chronicle in the Royal Capital? ] Yggdra [ Just what in the world do you think it could be? ] Phoena [ That can't be. There should only be one Chain Chronicle in the world. ] Yggdra [ Then why could the Black King's chronicle... ] Yggdra [ Forget it, it's hard to wrap my head around it. Let's just call it the Black Chronicle for now. ] Yggdra [ The Black Chronicle could meddle with your Chain Chronicle and hide its very existence, right? ] Phoena [ Well... ] Fatima [ That always bothered me. ] Fatima [ In a way, it can meddle with the Chain Chronicle, which sits at the top of all chronicles. ] Fatima [ So what is it? We can't rule out the possibility of there being another Chain Chronicle. ] Phoena [ But... But there shouldn't be another one of these. There can't be. ] Yggdra [ You're right. If there were two Chain Chronicles, this world would be off balance. ] Fatima [ However, that man, the Black Knight, he held the Chain Chronicle of a different world. ] Fatima [ Its existence is real, and is currently in the hands of Hero. ] Fatima [ Has there been any change to the Black Knight's Chain Chronicle? ] Pirika [ No. It's still completely blank, no change whatsoever. ] Fatima [ And there hasn't been any reports of anything awry in this world. ] Fatima [ Then wouldn't that lead you to believe there are multiple Chain Chronicles? ] Phoena [ The Black Chronicle is another Chain Chronicle... ] Fatima [ Just a possibility. In any case, we'll need to see its true nature. ] Phoena [ And why is that? ] Fatima [ To see its true nature is to see its fate. ] Fatima [ If we can expose the Black Chronicle's true colours, we may be able to discern its destination. ] Phoena [ The true colours of the Black Chronicle... I understand. So you want me to dive in. ] Peixe [ Excuse me? ] Pirika [ Don't look at me... ] Phoena [ In the past, I've entered the Chronicle and vicariously experienced the past. ] Peixe [ This book allows you to do that? ] Phoena [ It was then I witnessed the meeting between the Black King and my father. ] Phoena [ I didn't notice it then, but perhaps the Black Chronicle was there. ] Yggdra [ At least we know we can see where the Black King first appears. ] Yggdra [ Let's go to that place, once again. ] Pirika [ Hold on. That memory is of Phoena's father. ] Pirika [ I don't want Phoena to have to suffer from seeing that again. ] Phoena [ Pirika, thank you. But I'll be fine. ] Phoena [ I can handle it. ] Pirika [ Okay, then let's go. ] Yggdra [ Phoena, the Chain Chronicle. ] Phoena [ Okay. Open, Chronicle... ] Fatima [ Yggdra, please do the honours. ] Yggdra [ Here we go. Into the Chronicle... ] Yggdra [ I'm sure you're aware of this as you experienced this before. ] Yggdra [ When the Black King was alive, the Black Army was rampant like a virus in the body. ] Yggdra [ You may be attacked while on the move, so be careful. ] Pirika [ We need to overcome it with spirit and willpower, right? ] Yggdra [ Yes. Here we go. ] ---- Pirika [ This feeling. It's been a while. ] Phoena [ It's definitely not something I can get used to. ] Fatima [ Used to it or not, we have to fight the enemy in front of us. ] Monster [ ...! ] Pirika [ Black Troops... So they really are there. ] Yggdra [ Spirit and willpower. You can do it. ] Part 4/5 Pirika [ Where are we? ] Phoena [ This is the Royal Capital. ] Yggdra [ I guess we couldn't get there on the first try. ] Yggdra [ Everyone, look at that. ] ---- Holy Ruler [ Haaaaaaah! ] Black King [ I'll crush your soul into pieces! ] ---- Phoena [ That's Father--no, the Black King, and... ] Fatima [ The Holy King. It looks like we've come to when the Royal Capital falls. ] Hero join the Holy King. Fatima [ There's no point. History will not change. ] Yggdra [ Unfortunately, it's impossible to interfere with the past. ] Phoena [ Father... ] we beat the Black King right now... Yggdra [ We are only reliving a part of a time that has already passed ] Fatima [ If you try to interfere, a powerful force will come into play. ] Fatima [ I can't even imagine what will happen then. Don't do it. ] Pirika [ Um, I feel the presence of something unpleasant gathering here. ] Phoena [ Could this feeling be...the Black Element? ] -- A dark aura materialised in front of them -- Eirenus [ ... ] Pirika [ Eirenus?! ] Fatima [ It's just shaped like her. The inside is different. ] Peixe [ What is that enemy? I'm starting to feel sick just looking at it. ] Phoena [ Peixe, have you ever fought the Black Army before? ] Peixe [ First time. I'm always on the ocean, so I've never had the chance... Ugh. I feel sick. ] Phoena [ Then, please remember. That is our enemy. ] Phoena [ The Black Army carries the Black Element, which makes people feel disgusted and worried. ] Phoena [ Her element is especially strong. It might be tough while you're not used to it. ] Phoena [ Will you still fight with us, Peixe? ] Peixe [ I've already decided I'm going with you guys. I won't take it back so easily. ] Eirenus [ ...I'm destroying you. ] Peixe [ Why don't you try! Go away, you disgusting thing! ] Part 5/5 Fatima [ You who brings sadness and hate. Owner of destruction, get out of here! ] -- A circle of light appeared below Eirenus, followed by an explosion -- Eirenus [ ... ] -- Eirenus dissolves into a dark fog and fades away -- Phoena [ We got that taken care of. ] Yggdra [ It looks like their battle has finished over there, too. ] ---- -- The Black King and the Holy Ruler trade blows -- -- The Black King fatally injures the Holy Ruler -- Einslotte [ Your Majesty! ] Holy Ruler [ My soul will go to heaven, as my body stays in Yggdra... ] Einslotte [ Your Majesty!!! ] ---- Phoena [ ...Let's hurry our way. ] Fatima [ Right. Yggdra, we need you to go further in the past. ] Yggdra [ Let me try. ]